


Always tip your witch

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Red String of Fate, witch run coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: Alec orders the first thing from the menu. The awakening brew will do much more than get him through class, according to the most beautiful man he’s ever seen (he means the barista).- the mandatory coffee shop AU except it’s a witch run coffee shop because the author can’t write your usual meet cute/barista AU
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 199
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Always tip your witch

**Author's Note:**

> play your favorite indie music & enjoy ♥ You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!
> 
>   
> 

Alec glances at his reflection in the window and pushes back a dark strand of unruly hair. It falls in front of his hazel eyes again a moment later and he sighs deeply as he reads what’s written on the storefront, opaque white bold lettering to state the customs of _Old Brews Café_.

> • knock on wood  
>  • be careful which coffee you order  
>  • if the barista recommends something, consider what you really need now rather than what you want  
>  • if the barista suggests a different order, heed their words. they do not warn people lightly  
>  • always tip your witch

Alec doesn’t laugh. Magic is not common in this world, but it’s real enough that some people are called warlocks. To be honest, Alec wonders if his cousin Aline isn’t spellbound, because coming here was her idea and Aline never wants to go anywhere. She’s a bookworm, just like him and they meet in the library to browse through sagas written in old, forgotten languages. Cafés? Not so much.

He enters anyway and is immediately greeted with warmth that spreads through his clothes and into his bones the way coming home feels. It’s a peculiar thing, because Alec absolutely hates going home, facing his mother’s disapproving glares and his father’s disappointed glances. Isabelle has always been their favorite and Max wants to be the best racing driver ever, just like their mother. 

Maryse – Lightning – Lightwood changed the world a little. So what if Alec likes to look back on history more than he likes fast cars? He gets sick if he stays on the bus for too long. Isabelle crashed too many cars to be allowed in official championships but she seems quite happy to work as a car mechanic with their father. Robert says she’s an inventor just like their grandfather but everything she makes always seems to break down. 

Alec shakes himself out of it and steps forward, taking in the wooden furniture, midnight blue wallpaper and hazelnut brick wall. It’s cozy and he’s almost willing to admit Aline was onto something when she decided to come here. There is a bookshelf by the counter, overflowing with ancient tomes and leather bound books he cannot wait to get his hands on. 

Aline hasn’t. She turns around and waves happily upon seeing him before moving to the counter. Alec follows her and watches as she knocks once and a woman comes up to the counter. Helen, her name-tag reads. She looks dainty, white gold hair curling in ringlets around her pale face and sharp features. She bats her eyelashes at the sight of Aline, blue-green eyes widening slightly and stumbles with her order.

Aline leaves a tip, blushing but pushes her short black hair behind her ears anyway as she moves aside to let Alec order. Helen walks away to prepare Aline’s caffè mocha and he’s left alone at the counter. Alec rubs his clammy hands against his thighs, the thick fabric of his jeans doing little to appease the sudden apprehension that clings at his chest. 

He knocks once. A cat stirs from a nearby chair and walks up to the counter, winding through Alec’s leg. Someone clears their throat and he stumbles back, nearly falling when he looks up and catches sight of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. Aline giggles and the world moves forward again.

Alec breathes in and orders the first thing from the menu, busy reading the man’s name-tag. 

“The awakening brew? Please?”  
“Are you asking me about it or ordering darling?” 

Magnus smiles at him, cheeks burning with stardust unlike the fire that spreads on Alec’s face and neck. Even the tip of his ears is red, he can feel it. The cat jumps on the counter and bumps its head against Magnus’ hand, purring. 

“Ordering. But you can tell me about it.” Alec manages without choking.  
“Well, it will do much more than just get you through class.”

The witch, because Magnus can only be magical with a smile like that, winks and Alec nods dumbly, telling him to keep the change. The other man beams and saunters off to brew Alec’s order. The cat whines and Alec reaches to pet it, smiling a little at how soft its fur is. The hot pink, sparkly collar around its neck reads Chairman Meow. 

“Come on, let’s find a table.”

Aline nudges him gently and Alec catches up with his surrounding again. He hears music playing softly in the background, acoustic versions of popular songs and follows his cousin to a high table against the brick wall. A candle flickers off to the side and green leaves falling off a pot brush against Alec’s hand as he settles in front of Aline. 

There is a woman with striking white hair and blue eyes next to them, relaxing with a book and what looks like eggnog. Alec thinks she’s sitting with Ragnor Fell, his professor at uni but he can’t tell for sure and he’s not going to ask. 

It’s Magnus who brings them their drinks, to Aline’s disappointment. Alec inhales part of the thick white fog rising from what looks like coffee and his vision seems to clear as the warlock adds a cracker to Alec’s order with a flourish, sparks erupting from his fingertips. 

“Stop flashing your magic at mundanes.” Ragnor’s gruff voice echoes through the café. 

Magnus looks properly chastised and his shoulders drop as though he suddenly realizes Alec never expressed any interest in his magic in spite of ordering the awakening brew. But Alec is curious and he can suddenly see the other man’s cat eyes, horns poking through Ragnor’s hair, the other woman’s blue skin and Helen’s pointed ears. 

“It’s alright.” Alec hurries to say to cheer him up again. 

The warlocks blinks, glancing at him and expecting to be brushed off anyway but Alec smiles, ducking his head. Magnus preens, straightening again and even his hair seems to regain some of its flair, towering over him in streaks of pink and purple. 

(Alec looks away and cannot help but steal a glance at Magnus’ retreating form a moment later. Aline laughs at him for the better part of the afternoon.)

  


* * *

  


Alec debates telling Jace about _Old Brews Café_ when he picks him up from the music shop later. His best friend slides into the beaten up car before he makes up his mind and immediately complains about his shift and having to sell violins as well as pianos.

“If you had learned violin you could be working with me!”  
“Jace. I have absolutely no sense of rhythm, how do you want me to play any instrument? I can barely clap along in a crowd.” 

Jace huffs, shrugging his leather jacket off and for the first time in what feels like forever, Alec doesn’t look at him twice. The other man puts his feet up on his side of the car’s dashboard. There’s a reason Alec didn’t buy it brand new, Jace broke the glove compartment twice already and Izzy was quite happy to fix the old thing when Alec brought it home. 

“Did you spend all day at the library again?”

Alec catches sight of a pixie in his windscreen and brakes abruptly. It flies off with a graceful wave. 

“Wait, you did right?”  
“I think someone flirted with me.” Alec blurts out before he can overthink it.  
“At the library?” Jace persists.  
“No, in a coffee shop.”  
“What happened?”

Alec stops at a red light and mulls over what, exactly, happened. By the time he finally starts talking, the light turned green.

“The barista teased me because I didn’t know what to order and winked. They added a cracker with my drink too.” 

He can’t look at Jace, not because he’s driving but because the blond is smirking and Alec already regrets telling him. Maybe he should have told Izzy instead.

“Totally flirting with you. Did you get their number?” 

Alec shakes his head mutely and Jace sighs, pushing his hair back. He loses it a lot because he’s a nervous mess most of the time, even though he doesn’t look like it. Alec finds blond strands of hair everywhere in his car. He turns into their street and parks a little further from the flat than he would like. 

They walk by _Woods Mechanic_ , loud music blasting from the speakers in the garage and Isabelle’s pert ass poking from the car she’s bent over. Alec averts his eyes and Jace doesn’t even seem to notice, too busy watching Maia working underneath another car. 

“Izzy,” Alec calls but she doesn’t hear him. “Isabelle!” 

She falls back on her feet and flips her hair over her shoulder, wiping her hands on her ripped shorts before dragging him into a hug. Alec winces, trying to avoid the big greasy stain on her tank top. Jace doesn’t mind though and lifts her up with a shout, spinning until they’re both dizzy and laughing. 

Maia comes out from under the other car and smiles at Alec, grabbing a dirty cloth to wipe her hands as well. She drowns in men running shorts and her abs flex when she shakes Jace’s hand. The blond can’t help staring at her sports bra and Alec smirks at him as he very unwillingly buries his face in her Afro for a hug she only gives him to spite Jace.

“How was the library? Are all the books in their rightful place?” Maia teases as soon as he lets her go.  
“He wouldn’t know, someone hit on Alec today!” Jace immediately spills.  
“And you didn’t text me to let me know?” Isabelle gasps, affronted.

She snatches the cloth from Maia and smacks his arm with it. Alec forgets about oil and grease, grabbing her in an headlock and ruffling her hair until she begs for mercy. For a moment, Alec forgets why he didn’t want to stop by but someone clears their throat behind them and he lets go of his sister with a sigh, turning to face their father.

“Turn the volume down.” Robert tells Izzy, nodding at Jace and Alec. 

Without gangsta rap in the background, the garage looks a lot more like the Lightwoods’ tribute to their three times world champion mother. Maryse’s medals are exposed behind the counter but Alec doesn’t bother with looking at them, already backing off towards the flat he shares with Jace. Fortunately, his best friend gets the hint and bids Robert good bye, hurrying after him. 

Robert practically raised Jace to be honest and the blond entertained the idea of following in Maryse’s footsteps but piano has always been his vocation. Alec is convinced Jace could fix one with his eyes closed, the same way Isabelle has had her hands inside a car as soon as she managed to crawl under one. 

(His phone lights up with a threatening text from Izzy and Alec smiles, finally telling her about his day. She’s ecstatic with the news and insists on going to _Old Brews Café_ with him as soon as possible. Alec has never learned to refuse her anything, so he agrees.)

  


* * *

  


Isabelle doesn’t necessarily laugh when they enter _Old Brews Café_ but she’s always been a skeptic and Alec doesn’t expect her to knock on wood so he does it himself instead when they walk up to the counter. Chairman Meow is nowhere to be seen this time but Magnus appears in front of him without a sound again and Isabelle’s eyes narrow. 

“Hi Magnus.”  
“Hello darling. What can I get you?” 

The warlock is smiling but keeps glancing between Isabelle and him. Alec runs a hand through his hair, ordering a milkshake. He doesn’t feel daring this time and turns to his sister, waiting for her to make up her mind about the awakening brew. Magnus doesn’t let her speak though.

“May I suggest ice tea?” 

Isabelle frowns and Magnus holds her gaze steadily, fingers drumming on the counter. Alec tenses, afraid she’ll somehow offend the warlock. Signet rings flash on Magnus’ hand and when Alec squints, he can catch sparks flying under his palm, throwing colorful hues on his skin. He relaxes slightly as Isabelle nods tersely and Magnus beams at them. 

“Keep the change.” Alec smiles and is rewarded with a wink. 

Isabelle drags him off towards the front row against the window and immediately leans in to whisper urgently in his ear. Alec shifts on his metal stool, the backrest digging uncomfortably in his lower back. His legs are too long for the small space under the table.

“Okay, he’s definitely into you but what’s up with the witch run coffee shop thing?” 

Alec shrugs and Izzy looks ready to hit him with her purse when Magnus brings their drinks. His fingers linger against Alec’s a little longer than necessary, not that Alec minds and Isabelle sighs once the warlock is gone.

“He’s pretty.” Alec offers.  
“I didn’t know you were into guys wearing makeup and nail polish,” She shrugs. “I mean, look at Simon.”  
“We went on one date because I came out to mom and dad and they wouldn’t acknowledge it unless I dated someone! It never went further than that.” 

To her credit, Isabelle doesn’t flinch at his outburst and grabs his hand in a show of support and affection in spite of his sulking. Alec relaxes slightly, knowing she only means well. 

“Well, both of you were hung up on your best friends, it could’ve worked.” 

Alec doesn’t reply because she’s right but he’s starting to think that he isn’t so hung up on Jace anymore and it feels good. He even bickers for the sake of it, taking a sip from his milkshake.

“Simon does accounting. I study ancient languages. It would never have worked out.”

Isabelle sticks her tongue out and he chuckles, glancing at the counter. Magnus isn’t there but he’ll appear as soon as a customer knocks. It’s intriguing and Alec has so many questions. He’s struggling to pay attention in Ragnor’s class since he discovered the man is a warlock too and he’s pretty sure he saw the woman with blue skin at the hospital when he dropped by to visit Max after a particularly nasty accident a few months ago. 

He wonders if Magnus could feel Izzy wasn’t ready to _see_ and wanted her to cool down, because she usually orders steaming hot coffee and it doesn’t help her already strong, outgoing personality when she’s hyped up on coffee. His own milkshake is perfectly balanced with sugar, strawberry and a hint of mint but he didn’t expect any less from the warlock. 

Something rubs against his ankles and Alec looks down to see Chairman Meow. The tabby cat purrs and he picks it up without really thinking but The Chairman doesn’t seem to mind, settling on Alec’s lap and promptly falling asleep. 

Isabelle rolls her eyes at him, perfectly aware that they’re not leaving until the cat gets off him. Alec would sit down for hours if Church – their cat – used him for a pillow when they were children. 

“Are you coming to watch the race this weekend? Max really misses you.” She asks instead.

Alec fiddles with his glass because he hasn’t made up his mind yet. It’s not the race the problem, he likes seeing Max in his element and share his brother’s victory. But their parents are gonna be here as well and Alec doesn’t feel like dealing with them most of the time. It would be fun to spend some time with his siblings though and he can probably drag Jace with him if he isn’t already going to the race anyway. 

“I’ll be there.” 

The Chairman stirs and jumps down, flicking his tail as he walks away. Alec watches him, smiling when the cat ends up in Magnus’ arms and the warlock coos happily. His slit pupils burn brightly in the coffee shop and Alec feels his cheeks heat up when their eyes meet. Magnus looks puzzled for a moment, as though he didn’t expect Alec to hold his gaze but his expression turns into one of delight until he disappears. 

(Alec doesn’t stop smiling.)

  


* * *

  


Alec has not taken into account that Jace has finally given up on Maia and therefore, has a date. Needless to say, between third wheeling and ignoring his parents with all his might, Alec chooses to stick with Izzy and looks down on his phone when he’s not expected to watch his brother win. Max waves at them as he walks to his car, bright red and flashing with millions lights Izzy came up with. Alec isn’t sure it has a purpose but will never bring it up, else the fight that ensues will give their mother a heart attack. 

“Go Mad Max!” Izzy cheers.  
“Remembers when he was still Hotflash?” Alec mutters and she laughs loudly.

They take their seats close to the fence. Maryse is content to let him be for the most part and Robert gives up after a few minutes of uncomfortable, one-sided conversation with his oldest son. Alec has to admit his father at least tries and could even put himself in Robert’s shoes. He chooses not to because his parents’ disapproval did not stem from his sexuality and he has never felt like he could make them proud anyway. 

Max is further down than the others because he won the last race but Alec isn’t worried and jumps to his feet as soon as his brother catches up. His time is good, constant and he moves up the final ranking just as much as he drives past his opponents. Alec can barely hear Isabelle’s screams when Max finally wins, ears whistling with the relentless sound of rubber burning against asphalt. 

Isabelle is happy to act as buffer between Alec and their parents and physically stands in the middle as they join Max and his team to celebrate yet another victory. The youngest Lightwood has taken after his mother and sister, he shines with his success and the whole room flutters around him to get a taste of his bubbly personality and affectionate snark. That, he got from Jace, Alec muses when he hugs his little brother.

“Good job buddy.” He pats his shoulder awkwardly.  
“You should come in the car with me sometime!” Max yells.

He isn’t so little anymore and almost as tall as Alec, who ducks a rough slap on the back because he’s also quite strong. They all took from their mother, who is tall and unforgiving even when she smiles. Robert has always looked mellow next to her and his bald head seems to fend off attention instead of reflecting the light. Alec can relate, except he has hair. Max’s hair is at disarray but it looks good on him, unlike Alec’s, who knows he’s out of place with a torn hoodie and washed out jeans. They used to be black, he thinks. 

“Who’s the best?” Isabelle shouts and jumps to high five their brother.

The sound of cars whizzing past doesn’t stop with Max’s victory and they relocate to the closest restaurant to celebrate, champagne flowing and skinny ladies hovering around the young man. He’s used to having one on each arm and Alec leans on his hand as he watches the proceedings. He can’t see Jace and assumes the blond left with his date already. That’s something else Max learned from Alec’s best friend.

He smiles, almost sad because he really misses Max too and would give a lot to read manga with him again. At some point the youngest Lightwood started playing video games and before Alec knew it, he had entered junior championship. Soon enough he would take women home. Alec is pretty sure he makes out with them in the bathroom stalls already. Isabelle is playing footsie with one of Max’s teammates, her white skirt riding up her thighs but she’s so tall everything looks short on her, not that she minds. 

Alec favors long sleeved shirts and has never been seen in shorts since he turned six. Maybe five, if someone managed to copy the infamous picture of him wearing pink shorts with a pattern of flamingos before Alec got to it and burned the only evidence that he hasn’t always been moody. He picks at his food with the thought of going to the library as soon as he gets away from the crowded, busy restaurant, or maybe _Old Brews Café_ to browse through the dusty tomes on the bookshelf he never got to last time he was there. 

“Thanks for coming!” Max tells him when it’s time to say goodbye. 

Alec still remembers the little boy missing a tooth and swearing that Alec liking men isn’t a problem. It still isn’t, Max often jokes that it’s all the more for him and always teams up with Izzy to set him up on blind dates. 

(He wonders what Max would think of Magnus when he ultimately ends up reading in the café later that day.)

  


* * *

  


Alec spends a lot of time at _Old Brews Café_. He’s working his way through the bookshelf and gathering his courage to ask Magnus out, needless to say that one of his endeavors is more successful than the other. He doesn’t mind, because the café is cozy and he likes the way Elvis Presley keeps playing when he sits down at a table. 

Alec is engrossed in a book about the medicinal properties of plants when his phone lights up with a reminder that he has to meet with Aline at the library (sometimes it happens, because no matter how interesting the books at _Old Brews Café_ are, they don’t cover their curriculum). 

He glances at his empty glass and brings it back to the counter, hearing a soft chuckle before Magnus appears in his line of sight. The warlock looks eery, today more than usual. Maybe it’s the blond streaks in his hair, or his Victorian inspired outfit. Alec smiles nervously and hands him the glass.

“You didn’t have to do that darling.”  
“It’s okay. Would you mind making me another in a take away cup?” 

Magnus’ face is suddenly very somber and he frowns, magic flashing between his fingers. The sparks don’t look as harmless as usual and he sets the glass on the counter with a small clatter, biting his lip. Alec watches him closely, taken aback by his cold demeanor. 

“Maybe you should stay here a little longer.” 

Alec blinks, hesitating between reading it as flirting (Magnus sometimes talks him into sitting at the counter and chatting with him) or hearing the warning in the other man’s voice. It doesn’t sound like an offer to ask him questions about the book he’s reading this time though but Alec’s phone lights up again with an impatient message from Aline. 

“I’m running late, whatever it is I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Alec forces out. “thank you.”

Magnus slit pupils shrink but he nods wordlessly and grabs a take away cup. He glances at Alec a few times, as though he isn’t sure his warning was taken seriously or not and Alec feels even worse for disregarding it. Magnus slides the drink across the counter and Alec tips him with a tight smile. 

He heaves his messenger bag on his shoulder and strides out of the coffee shop, struggling a little to find his car in a side street. The old thing is dusty and the passenger door is slightly distorted by a mysterious accident before Alec bought the car. He goes to unlock it when he notices the almost non-existent space between his car and the one in front of it. 

Alec frowns and takes a step back to check on the other side. The car behind him is almost pressed into his trunk, he can’t back out of his spot. One glance at the parking ticket on the windscreen is enough to understand what Magnus meant by staying a little longer and Alec sighs deeply, tracing back on his steps. The shop is just the same as before, a lonely customer reading a newspaper in one corner and Chairman Meow curled up on his favorite chair. 

Alec walks up to the counter and knocks once, feeling sheepish. Magnus appears immediately, looking relieved to see him and Alec giggles helplessly as the warlock tries to smooth his face into a more nonchalant expression. 

“I’m sorry. I thought I would spill my drink or something but I knew you were right.”

Magnus fiddles with one of his rings, glancing at him and Alec bites his lip before grabbing his phone and sending a quick text at Aline so that she doesn’t worry. He looks up then and breathes in deeply. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

A slow grin stretches Magnus’ lips and he doesn’t seem to notice that he hasn’t technically answered. Alec tries to rein his apprehension in because it’s obvious the other man is interested and smiles back, cheeks burning. Magnus leans over the counter and grabs Alec’s phone to enter his contact details with a wink.

“Surprise me.” 

Alec’s breath catches in his throat and he nods even though he has absolutely no idea what he’s going to do. He needs Isabelle and maybe Aline too. Magnus slides the phone back into Alec’s hands and his rings glint in the dim light of the café.

“I think you’re good to go now.”  
“Thank you.” Alec mutters, watching him a little longer as he takes a step back. 

Magnus wiggles his fingers and is kind enough not to laugh when Alec bumps into Chairman Meow’s chair. The cat stirs and presses his head into Alec’s trembling fingers, soft fur and warmth helping him focus until he finally manages to walk out of the coffee shop without breaking anything. 

One of the cars has left by the time Alec slides in front of the wheel and Aline forgives him for being late when he tells her about the date. 

(They spend the whole afternoon coming up with ideas instead of working and a librarian shoos them out long before closing time.)

  


* * *

  


It’s Isabelle who finally suggests something Alec likes. It takes a while and lots of unnecessary mocking suggestions as they settle in Alec’s flat. The living room is spotless since Jace is in charge of cleaning the common area. Even the glass coffee table is perfectly see through and sunlight beams through the window without catching on any stain. 

“You know how anxious I get in bars, I can’t put him through this.” Alec complains for the third time.  
“I mean, you can’t really take him out for coffee either since he works in a café.” His sister points out.  
“I know. I don’t want to do anything that feels like he’s still working...” 

Izzy sighs and stretches on the sleek black couch in the middle of his living room. Jace is off doing whatever risk-taking activity he chose for his date with none other than Simon’s best friend, which Isabelle finds hilarious because she was onto something with the best friend crush thing bringing some of them together. Alec very pointedly ignores all her jabs about it.

“Well, he likes clothes and make up, take him shopping.”  
“He’ll think it’s torture for me and if he enjoys it I’m not sure I want anything to do with him.”  
“A magic show?” Isabelle offers.

She’s still dubious about magic and Alec doesn’t exactly blame her because she hasn’t really seen anything and refuses to drink the awakening brew. He still sees the occasional pixie and sometimes notices fluttering wings in the street but he seems to be the only one most of the time. 

She says he doesn’t know what’s in the drink and he might be hallucinating but Alec thinks she is in no position to doubt him, it’s been a few weeks since the first time he went to _Old Brews Café_ and she’s tried her fair share of questionable drinks in the past. So he tries to suffocate her with the nearest pillow and they spend the following minutes fighting until Alec comes up with an idea.

“You’re onto something though, we could go thrift shopping.” 

Her eyebrows shoot up because as Alec just stated, he hates all kinds of shopping. He settles back on his side of the couch and tries to tame his hair down, catching his breath.

“I can find something interesting like old, dusty stuff and he’s probably done it before since he likes all these vintage pieces of clothing. Plus, we’d have something to talk about with all the odd stuff you find in thrift stores.” 

She nods slowly and Alec thinks he catches a hint of pride in her brown eyes before she bats her long eyelashes and her doe-eyes turn devilish. He grabs the cushion before she does and jumps over the back of the couch, slamming it on her head.

Jace isn’t happy when he comes back to the flat and has to clean the mess they made. Alec’s bedroom is untidy and according to his best friend everything is in the wrong place there. Alec doesn’t really know what he means by that because he knows exactly which book is in which pile (that is to say either on the to read one or in progress for the other) and all his shirts look the same anyway so he only has to take a sniff before putting it on. So what if his bed remains unmade? He sleeps there every night, what’s the point?

He’s careful not to open two bottles of orange juice and always finishes their milk carton before it turns sour so who is Jace to complain anyway. They decided to move in together when it became unbearable for Alec at home and he started failing his classes. They could afford it since Jace worked full time at the music shop already and Alec has a monthly allowance from his parents that he never uses (unlike Izzy, who spends everything on clothes). He’s not failing his classes anymore and it’s not as though they’re far for _Woods Mechanic_. 

Alec begrudgingly helps his best friend as they retrieve lost pillows and fold blankets in perfect squares, twice because Jace criticizes Alec’s handy-work and wants him to practice until he gets it just right. 

(When they finally fall back onto the couch and watch crappy reality tv with cold, left over pizza from the weekend, Alec realizes he wouldn’t change his best friend for anything in the world and the thought warms his heart.)

  


* * *

  


Magnus loves Alec’s idea of a date. He seems to know the story of each piece of cloth he touches and Alec surprises himself because he isn’t as reluctant as usual when they enter the twelfth shop of the day and his date saunters off towards a midnight blue frock coat. His nimble fingers brush silver ornaments and Magnus stills for a moment, mumbling to himself.

“This one as seen many things.”  
“Like what?” Alec breathes out, stepping closer.

He’s curious and listens avidly as Magnus tales the tragic story of a gambler who never found love and didn’t keep most of his money because women ran off with pearls and expensive furniture as soon as he was off to play some more. 

“You’re making this up aren’t you?” Alec chuckles.  
“Well, what’s the saying? Lucky at cards, unlucky in love?” 

Magnus lets go of the heavy sleeve he has been looking at inside out and turns to Alec with a knowing smile. Their chests brush because they gravitate around each other and Alec finds it harder and harder to step away. He does so anyway to check out a deck of tarot cards and Magnus follows easily.

“So is it really possible to read one’s future with these?”

The warlock frowns and shuffles the cards expertly. It’s a beautiful set of black sleek cards, golden threads revealing wands, cups, swords and pentacles as it flips through Magnus’ hands. 

“You could with this one. Some decks lack the magic to do so though.” 

Alec watches, mesmerized, as Magnus draws the two of cups. It’s minimalist, the design leaves little to wishful interpretation unlike some other decks Alec has seen. Snakes float out of the cups and into the Caduceus of Hermes, the head of a lion hovering above the winged staff. It looks fierce but Alec finds a sense of peace in the perfect symmetry of it all and glances at Magnus without fear.

“Simple party trick.” The warlock smirks.  
“Shouldn’t you have drawn the ace of cup instead?”

They stare at each other for a beat before Magnus puts the deck back on the shelf.

“You’re an old soul Alexander, I don’t think _this_ is new-found chemistry.” 

It makes Alec wonder, because if this isn’t potential for a relationship, whatever it may be, what should he expect? He doesn’t know much about tarot reading, except for obvious cards and two of cups doesn’t tell him much. He almost asks Magnus but there is something about the other man that makes Alec want to dance around his mystery shrouded self and so he does. 

“Should I be wary because we’ll have visited thirteen shops after this one?” Alec asks in front of yet another thrift store.

Magnus laughs heartily and grabs his hand, dragging him inside. Alec knows this number is a lucky charm in some cultures and Magnus doesn’t seem off like he sometimes does when his magic kicks in, so he relaxes as he follows the other man around.

“What about black cats?”  
“Chairman Meow would put all of them to shame.” Magnus snickers.

It shouldn’t be as endearing as Alec thinks it is but oh well, they’re on a date so he figures he’s allowed to. They leave without buying anything, as they did in all the other stores but he’s convinced Magnus will come by later and pick up some stuff he spent a long time looking at without making up his mind about it. Alec knows he will and the only reason he hasn’t bought anything is because he wants to be able to hold Magnus’ hand.

It’s a bold move but he entwines his pinky finger with the other man’s when they brush slightly between them. Alec chastises himself for being such a sap but the smile on Magnus’ face is totally worth his embarrassment and he doesn’t let go until they come to a stop in front of _Old Brews Café_. Magnus’ flat is upstairs and Alec can tell the warlock wants to invite him inside but he’s afraid he won’t be able to take things slow if he goes in with the other man.

He leans in, pressing a sweet kiss against Magnus’ sparkly cheek and promises he’ll drop by the next day instead. They finally bid each other good night and Alec glances back for as long as possible as he walks away. He looks up the meaning of the two of cups card when he gets home and suddenly, Magnus’ words seem to mean so much more than the simple possibility of a relationship.

> Strong chemistry. Realizing potential of love.

  


* * *

  


Magnus surprises Alec with their second date. He asks Alec to pick him up from _Old Brews Café_ after his shift and immediately links their pinkies as they stroll through steadily darkening streets. The warlock leads the way to an art gallery and waves away Alec’s attempt at paying for them. _The Hall of Youth_ doesn’t allow free entrance yet Magnus somehow manages to sneak past the queue and into the first exhibition.

“I know the owner, Raphael,” Magnus explains. “he’s a vampire.” 

Alec doesn’t question it and looks around, catching sight of other beings that aren’t exactly human. He’s still getting used to The Sight as Magnus calls it but it doesn’t surprise him as much as before when he sees gills on someone’s neck. What’s a vampire in the grand scheme of things? 

It does explain why _The Hall of Youth_ is only open at night, even if it’s hardly unusual in New York. The building is old, gilded archways opening into wide rooms of wooden floors and marble moldings along curved ceilings. The visit takes a little while but Alec doesn’t mind, as long as he can hold Magnus’ hand. The other man seems happy to swing their arms back and forth and shifts a little closer to Alec when they stop in front of a painting to look at it for a while. 

“This is Raphael’s favorite.” Magnus mutters when they walk past a particular painting.  
“It’s… bloody.” 

Magnus chuckles and tugs on Alec’s hand to move away from the chiaroscuro of a child curled up in the dark, surrounded by stark white heads and bodies. Magnus tells him about Raphael’s turning in the fifties and keeps glancing at Alec as though he expects something. Alec doesn’t know what to say, because he figures the warlock’s story, be it thirty years or three hundred, remains safely in the past where it belongs. He has little to do with it, living in the here and now like mundanes are meant to. Alec is used to looking back on history, anyway.

“You haven’t asked me how old I am.” Magnus points out.

They walk into an empty room before Alec says anything in return. It’s dark inside, red strings of light flashing between the walls and disappearing into the ceiling. It reminds Alec of the red thread of fate and he wonders how many hearts it emanates from, if these people have met already.

“How old are you?” Alec dutifully asks.  
“Do you even care?” 

Magnus looks apprehensive and Alec shifts closer to him, hands brushing at their sides. He shrugs but doesn’t let go, fingers loosely laced together. Magnus bathes in the soft light of the flashing net above their heads and his cat eyes shine like molten gold. It’s a beautiful sight, Alec muses. He’s glad he was lucky enough to open his eyes to such wonders. 

“I don’t think it matters.” He whispers. 

The warlock blinks, slit pupils shrinking and everything goes black when they kiss. Their lips meet like old friends, earthy and heart-warming, yet vibrant and leave Alec with an aftertaste of caramel and honey. Magnus grips Alec still, fingers tightly entwined when he opens his eyes. Alec smiles bashfully and ducks his head when he notices other people coming into the room. It makes Magnus chuckle and Alec presses another kiss to his star dusted cheek, feeling the other man smile at the gesture. 

“Raphael is going to be so mad at me when I tell him we had our first kiss in his exhibition. It’s his work you know? He does his own thing playing with lights.”

Magnus waves his hands around airily, meaning the net of red threads and Alec is glad for the glow of the infinite flash of light when it hides his blush. He knows he’ll tell Isabelle about it, probably Aline too but it’s another thing to imagine Magnus telling his friends about the kiss. It’s good though, it means they’re likely to kiss again and Alec quite likes the idea.

(They could spend the night together, it’s tempting and they both contemplate the possibility as they linger in the gallery. Alec has a class with Ragnor in the morning and Magnus is adamant his friend would not mind if he were to miss it but something tells Alec it’s not his magic talking this time. He would like to stay anyway and bargains that he’ll study at the café instead of the library so that going home doesn’t feel like it’s the wrong thing to do. Alec knows it isn’t though, not when Magnus watches him go with a soft smile on his lips.)

  


* * *

  


Aline tags along because studying with Alec is apparently better than studying on her own but he knows she wants to see Helen. He can’t blame her, since he’s here for Magnus and they wouldn’t have met without Aline. _Old Brews Café_ is quiet when they enter and they both step forward to knock on the counter, challenging the other with scorching glances. 

“I order first.” Aline says through gritted teeth.  
“Fine.” Alec sighs.

He falls back and watches as Helen fumbles with Aline’s caffè mocha, waving his cousin away for her to chat the other woman up while she prepares her order. Aline is blushing again but drops a few coins in the tip jar, moving up the counter to do so. Alec grins like a maniac when he finally gets to knock once and Magnus appears in front of him with a matching expression. 

“Hello darling.”  
“Magnus.” Alec needs a second to remember his order. 

The warlock bites his lip and nods, reaching for a cup. Magnus stops Alec when he attempts to pay, telling him it’s on the house and shaking his head playfully at Alec’s offended expression. Alec lets his hand drop at his side, giving up and Magnus’ smiles stretches some more, cat eyes narrowing.

“Don’t forget to tip your witch though.” 

Alec raises a contemplative eyebrow and studies him carefully, purposely shoving his hands in his pockets and rolling on the balls of his feet. Magnus sighs and taps his cheek expectantly until Alec leans across the counter. The warlock immediately tilts his head and their lips meet instead, noses brushing. They’re smiling more than kissing at this point and Aline catcalls them loudly from her seat in front of the coffee machine. 

“Just kiss her already!” Magnus shoots back.

Helen turns bright red but doesn’t move away when Aline does just that. Alec doesn’t get to see it though, because Magnus is kissing him too, properly this time. 

(Alec waits till closing time and nods when the warlock invites him upstairs. Chairman Meow stays out of sight and Ragnor must have known, because he canceled his class for the next day.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from dailyau.tumblr.com
>
>> **witch run coffee shop:**  
>  \- be careful which coffee you order- the awakening brew will do much more than just get you through class  
> \- if the barista recommends something, consider what you really need now rather than what you want  
> \- if the barista suggests a different order, heed their words. they do not warn people lightly  
> \- always tip your witch
> 
> **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
